


Hoo boy

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jason just popped up at his place and... was he always this hot?





	Hoo boy

**Author's Note:**

> I ship TimJay AND TimKon AND JayKon and guess what? TimJayKon... coming soon all those pairings lmao

Not many people came to his place. Not that many people knew who he was outside of the Superboy uniform and not that many people knew where he lived when he was not with the team. That was perfectly fine with Kon too because sometimes he liked to be alone. He might have a friend or two over and by friend he meant Tim and sometimes other members of the Batclan Tim brought along. But other than Tim and his Dad no one else came over and that was fine with him.

He liked living at the penthouse with his Dad but his Dad had insisted on Kon having a place to crash that was not the Luthorcorp Penthouse. Never mind that Kon did not have that much free time in the first place and that Luthorcorp Penthouse had an entire wing just for him. Lex just went overboard sometimes in trying to give him everything.

He loved his Dad he really did and he got him. Lex got bored easily and liked to give people trouble. Give the League trouble, get himself into trouble cause Clark trouble and that last one Kon tried his best to stay out of. No one liked to see their parents fighting.

Still while some the things were unnecessary in his eyes he took them anyway and tried to use them anyway because his Dad came from money. Came up differently than most people would understand. His Dad was smart so when he tried to teach Kon lessons. Kon tried to follow along and he got it. Lex thought that as a teen Kon wanted to be independent and have his own space even though Lex wanted him as close as possible.

He got it, he really did that was why he took the high scale apartment that was a good distance away from Luthorcorp Penthouse but by air was like a few seconds. No distance at all but it made Lex relax and it made his Dad happy because he thought Kon was adjusting well. No harm to anyone. It gave Kon a place to crash with Tim that wasn’t the Penthouse so no worries about the paparazzi getting a lucky shot in or anything. It actually worked out in the end and Kon spent time at his place without having anyone over too.

Sometimes it was nice to be alone with his thoughts. Where he could shower and walk around however and think whatever. Where he could be alone when his parents decided to fight at the penthouse or to be more precise Clark turned up to yell at Lex and everything went to shit.

Yeah in the end his Dad had given him a pretty good place to relax and have independence and quiet no matter what was going on in his life or his Dad’s life. In the end it was good to be somewhere that was not the Tower or Gotham or even the Penthouse. It was a place of his own and it made him feel older and more prepared for the hell all their lives were.

The major point was that when he was not expecting Tim or his Dad he was usually alone until he called someone or he left. Even Clark did not show up and that was fine. So he was surprised after a long afternoon of doing nothing but sit watching tv for his doorbell to ring, repeatedly.

When he swung the door open he was rooted in sight at the sight of the red motorcycle helmet. He knew who it was, it was just having him there was the thing. He had no idea why Jason was at his door but when he stepped back to let Jason in and Jason started to disrobe. He got it pretty fast. “You okay?” He nipped over to where he kept the first aid kit for guests. He and Lex healed right away so it was always for other people and not them.

“Yeah I’ll wrap up I just want a hot soak.” Jason groaned as his shirt came off. Kon watched as the shoes were kicked off and Jason stomped off in the direction of the jacuzzi. The room that he had not been in before because Jason had only come by once and they had not stayed that long.

“All you Bats this creepy?” He asked as he gathered Jason’s clothes for cleaning. His hand lingered on the helmet before he tossed it onto his couch and took the clothes to the washing machine. A few seconds to read all the labels before he fished out the bottles needed and he tossed them in. a few minutes to make certain nothing was going on in the washing machine before he sought out Jason again. “This stalker thing you Bats do is kind of concerning.” He said as he opened the door before he bit his tongue.

Jason was up to his chest in steam and water. Kon had known Jason was well built. Those thighs a product of hard work had caught his eyes plenty of time. That was one thing to think that Jason was pretty built and pretty cute. It was another thing to have him naked in the jacuzzi see his tattoos and his relaxed face and realize that cute was not the word.

He was hot. Oh boy Jason was really hot. Kon had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do with that information. Jason was so relaxed, the steam kept his hair damn and down, It kept drifting over his eyes. He had a smile playing on his mouth and Kon had no idea how he was going to get his tongue to move.

“Yeah sorry for crashing in on your love nest with Tim.” Jason flashed him a grin. “But you know how it is, take one take all and you’ve definitely taken Tim.”

“I’ve never- wait no I haven’t and I’m not.” Kon insisted. “We’re friends we’ve always been friends.” Jason’s knowing look made him blush. “It was a test! We were worried I wasn’t attracted to humans or anything or that something was wrong with me but we’re just friends! Nothing ever happened since!” Jason’s smile grew wider, it took years off his face and Kon could see that this was the twenty-one-year-old that should be roaming around Gotham. “We’re just friends!”

“I could just stay quiet and you would tell me everything wouldn’t you.” Jason laughed. “Someone feels guilty.” Kon blushed when Jason sighed and sank further under the water. “Give Timmy some time and you’ll be better than best buds again. Sneaking into his room giving Bruce grey hair and my personal favourite mid-air lip lock.” Kon gasped and Jason laughed. “Yeah granted it was a scary mission and Tim started it but you didn’t push him away. Always look down Luthor boy.” Jason stretched, his muscles moved under the water and Kon’s mouth went dry. “I don’t get why he isn’t here more often though. Luthor hooked you up with some good stuff.”

X

“Kon?” Tim’s voice was sleepy. “What’s up?”

“I’m so sorry.” Kon gripped his cell as he stared out the window to the motorcycle disappearing down the street. “I’m so sorry just he popped up and I didn’t mean to check him out or anything but Jason’s hot Tim!” He finished in a groan.

“Oh.” Tim sounded a bit more awake. “Yeah he is isn’t he?”

“Ridiculously hot like, he was in the jacuzzi and when he got out I thought I would fall over.” Kon groaned.

“You could make a pass at him.” Tim’s voice was less sleepy more amused. “He dates guys too and he would love to get a rise out of Bruce and Lex.”

“Lex would adore him.” Kon whimpered into the phone. “Was he always this hot?”

“After a fight? After cleaning up?” Tim laughed. “It’s more like this is the first time you got to see him without distractions. If you want me to send you lube and tissues by courier let me know.” Kon groaned as Tim laughed, he had the worst best friend. Tim could just be the worst sometimes. “I’ll leave you to your fantasies.”

“I don’t know.” Kon pretended to consider. “I mean If you’re going to be there too is it really you leaving me alone?” He asked before he hung up. Then he switched off the phone with a laugh, Lex had taught him leaving an opponent in shock and choking on your words was the best way to win. He was right.


End file.
